It all started with a dream
by klaroline4ever96
Summary: She is Scott's twin, Lydia and Stiles friend, Jackson biggest nemesis. One night she has a dream about mysterious, dark haired, green eyed stranger and soon after Derek Hale comes into town. Unfortunately for Fiona that is only the beginning...
1. Wolf moon

**_I was bored and kinda stuck with my KC stories,well one of them but its killing me so...I thought why not try something now. Here it is. Forgive me If it sucks!_**

* * *

_I was walking down the school hallway, trying very hard not to bump into someone. Confused I looked around, not realizing how I got there. The last thing I remembered was listening to CD Danny gave to me and then-here I was. I did not recognise people who were passing next to me, I just continued to walk. Coming to the end of the hallway I opened the door and..._

"Fi! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw my twin brother's uneven face above my head.

"What the hell Scotty! I was sleeping!" I whispered-yelled still thinking about my dream.

"I think someone is trying to break in." he said and that is when I notice the baseball bat in his hands.

"Well that explains why mum´s bat come out to play." I said and looked at the clock next to the bed"Scott it´s 2am!" I screamed in pillow trying to muffle the sound.

"That is why I am waking you up. Someone is trying to break in!" he repeated.

"It's probably just Stiles, trying to get us to help with whatever new mischief he is planning." I said turning around to sleep.

"Fiona Amelia McCall, get the hell up!" he said pulling my blanket.

"Oh My God! Fine! I am getting up!" I said annoyed by him. Putting my slippers on I followed him down the were out on the porch when we heard something crack. Scott turn to me, giving me his best I-told-you-so-look, before continuing forward ready to attack whoever was there. I was still pretty convinced it was just Stiles but I started to become a little worried anyway.

"Scott. Wait..."I said uncertainly of what was happening. Suddenly Stiles appeared out of nowhere, hanging upside down from the roof. My big bro screamed, completely forgetting about a bat in his hands and Stiles join him soon enough.

My mouth stays open while two boys screaming at each other. Once I got passed the shock I bite the inside of my cheek, trying not to laugh at them.

"Stiles what the hell were you doing!?" he asked once they stopped screaming at each other.

"You weren't answering your phone!" he said still a little shaken up "Why do you have a bat?" he added when he saw my brother´s choice of weapon.

"I thought you were a predator" Scott answered lowering the bat. I do not understand why we even own one.

"A pre...what" Stiles started but decided to ignore his explanation and moved to the point. "Look, I know it's late, but you got to hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing every officer from the Beacon Department, even the state police." he finished and I came closer, intrigued a little.

"Hi, Fi" he said once he saw me.

"Stiles" I nodded and smiled warmly to my best guy friend.

"For what?" Scott questioned putting down the bat completely.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" Stiles explained jumping down into the bushes.

"A dead body?" my one minute older but not smarter brother asked.

"Unbelievable"I said shaking my head, watching Stiles face carefully.

"No, a body of water." he said completely seriously putting his hand on fence "Yes dumbass, a dead body. " He then climbed up to the porch and put his hands on his hips, smiling at me.

"I am not introducing you to Lydia." I said rolling my eyes.

"You mean like murder?"

"Nobody knows yet just said it was a girl probably in her twenties." he said to Scotty and then turned to me "Oh come on what kind of best friend you are."

"Not happening! Now can we get back to one interesting thing that happen in this town since...like ever." I said refusing to go trough this again, once a day was enough.

"Hold on, If they found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott inquired too used to whole Lydia thing to bother acknowledging it.

"Yeah! I don´t get that either." I added but the truth is, I did not even think about it until Scotty mentioned it.

"That's the best part." he said looking like a kid on Christmas "They only found half." he finished after a short dramatic pause.

Scott´s eyes widened. Stiles looked like he was going to start jumping up and down any second so naturally I decided to be a voice of reason "Not to break your fun, but don't you think you are getting overly exciting about about the fact someone died?"

They looked at me clearly saying they do not buy the whole "I don't think this is fun" thing before turning to each other and smiling.

"We are going." Stiles stated with a mischievous look on his face.

* * *

Stiles drove us to the Beacon Hills preserve, complaining about me the whole time.

"If they find the body before us because you had to change I swear to God I will never ever speak to you again." he said while getting out of the car.

"And that is a bad thing cause..." I offered but he didn't have the time to answer.

"We are seriously doing this?" Scott asked not overly excited anymore.

"Doing what? Arguing in the middle of the woods, at night, with a killer on the loose or looking for a dead body, in the woods, at night, with a killer on the loose? Because personally I think both are stupid." I said

"Well you didn't have to come!" Stiles answered.

"Yea,well...someone will have to drive you two idiots home when we find the body and you start screaming like babies."

"I will not scream! But I bet you will." Stiles challenge

"Yeah! Well I bet that..."I started but Scott interrupted me

"Guys! Middle of the woods, at night, with a killer on the loose." he repeated my words and I rolled my eyes. Be quiet would be enough, thank you very much"And again, are we seriously doing this?" the plagiator asked.

"You're the one that's always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles answer taking a flashlight and patting Scott on his shoulder.

"Actually that´s me." I said before following him to the woods. "I was trying to get good-night's sleep before the practise tomorrow!" big bro complied but join us anyway.

"Right! Cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stilinski answer sarcastically as ever.

"No. Because I am playing this year. In fact I am making first line. "Scott answered to his best friend and I smiled a little. I am proud of him having hopes and dreams, even the one that has no chance of getting real, not that I would ever say that out loud.

"That's the spirit! Everyone should have a dream, even the pathetically, unrealistic one." Stiles give him one of his famous pep talks filled with sarcasm.

"Yeah! He is right. Like I know this kid that dream about dating Lydia Martin. He knows it's never gonna happen but he is not giving up." I said, laughing while putting my right hand over my twin shoulder pulling him closer. Stiles stoped and turned to us "Seriously!"

"Oh Stilinski you know I love you but what's that saying you use every time you ditched me because I am a girl. Bros before..."

"Oh shut up!" he said turning around and continuing to lead us.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scotty asked, pulling away from me .

"Huh...I didn't even think about that." our best friend chuckled, making me wonder why I am surrounded by idiots.

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott continued.

"You can say killer, you know. It´s not illegal." I teased him knowing he is starting to worry.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles answered, realising his mistake.

"Wonderful" I rolled my eyes.

"It is comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail."my twin recited sarcastically.

"And people say sarcasm isn´t contagious." I said annoyed by them and fact that I just had to climb up a fucking mountain! Yeah I am exaggerating, I know.

"I know!"Stiles read my mind. Wait, what am I missing.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott said taking his inhaler.

"Stop If you value your life!" I screamed to Stiles who up until now completely ignored Scott. "Are you alright? Do you want to go home?" I asked but he only nodded and continued after Stiles.

I rolled my eyes and let out a frustrated growl before going after them. I really did watch where I was going, not wanting to get dirt on my new boots but I found myself on the forest floor anyway.

"What the hell dude?!" I tried to scream at Stiles but Scott covered my mouth with his hand, turning my head in the direction of what I suppose is Sheriff Stilinski.

"Come on!" Stiles ran foreword leaving Scott and me.

"Stiles, wait up!" my twin yelled taking his inhaler out again before running after him.

"Scott! Stiles! You got to be kidding me!" I shook my head, taking a deep breath before going after them.

"Stiles!" I heard Scott voice and was about to follow it when someone grabbed me from behind, putting one hand over my mouth and the other around my waist.

I struggled against my captor but the hold was too strong and soon I started to loose the conscience.

He put me gently on the ground and the last thing I saw were his light green-blue eyes.

* * *

_**Sorry about grammar. I can't find a beta and English is my second language...I am trying my best**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! So I want to thanks aprill99 one more time. You should do it to she saved you from reading my messy grammar and spelling..._**

**_;)_**

* * *

_Finding myself face to face with tall, dark haired stranger I became so lost in his blue- green eyes that I didn't even notice the scene change. Now I was standing in the woods in front of the burned down house. The stranger was nowhere to be found and I was actually missing the feeling of his hand in mine. I turned to face the house and a beautiful black wolf appeared in front of me was. I looked at her carefully and..._

My alarm clock went off.

I buried my head deeper into my pillow but it did not work.

"Oh shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"I screamed throwing the pillow at it and missing.

"Good shot!"I heard Scott from the door and smiled. He came into the room, and turned the damn thing off before lying next to me.

"Hey Scotty! I just had the weirdest dream!"I mumbled sleepily. "We were in the woods with Stiles..."

"Looking for a dead body,"he finished.

"It wasn´t a dream was it?" I sighed deeply.

"Nope. What happened to you after we separate?" he asked me worriedly.

"I don't...know. I can't remember. What about you?"

"Yeah...nothing really. I think I lost my inhaler. Get dressed Stiles will be here soon. He's taking you to school," he got up and walked to the door.

"You can't rush perfection!"I yelled after him.

"15 minutes?"

"Be there in 10."I answered too exhausted to care how I looked.

After he slammed the door I glanced into the mirror. My long, straight dark brown hair was a mess, I had circles under almond-shaped brown eyes, mascara all over cheeks and I even managed do get a scratch on my usually flawless oval, olive complexion face.

"Make that 20. Actually when I think about it I´ll just skip."I yelled before pulling the cover over my head.

* * *

45 minutes later I was on the campus waiting for Scott with Stiles.

"So you don´t remember anything?"he asked. Again.

"For the last time Nothing! Nada! Ništa! Nichts! Olmaz! What language do I need to use in order for you to get it?" to say I was annoyed would be an understatement.

"French?"he suggests.

"RIEN!"I yelled at him just when Scott came into the view."Oh thank God!" I added because I was seconds from strangling Stiles.

Scott was securing his bike when Jackson came with his stupid, shiny car. No, sorry Porsche as he corrected me every single time.

He opened the door and hit Scotty."Dude, watch the paint job."

"Dude, watch where you're going if that is even possible with that ego of yours" I said having had enough of him tormenting my people. Lydia was my best friend but her boyfriend was a moron.

He rolled his eyes at me but continued on his way when he heard someone calling to him.

"Don´t roll your eyes at me you..."and I really had a long list of things to say but my twin didn't look pleased with me so I decided to do it later.

"So can I see it?"Stiles asked excitedly.

"See what?"I asked looking through my phone but I never got an answer.

When I looked up I saw my brother putting his shirt down as fast as he could. "What the bloody hell!"I exclaimed throwing my phone into a bag."When did this happened? No don't answer. I know," I said and punched Stiles at his arm.

"What was that for?"he shouted at me. The nerve of this guy.

"This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault? I wasn't even there! I got busted by my dad and now I'm grounded till the end of time!"

"You're always grounded! But I'm sorry I freaked out."I apologized pulling Scott´s shirt down. "What happened?"

"A wolf bit me."Scott answered.

"WHAT! Does mom know?"and of course I was ignored.

"A wolf. No not a chance!"Stiles stated, dead serious.  
"I think he knows what bit him Stiles." and again...ignored. "Why do I bother?"I asked looking up to the sky, listening to them talk about wolves howling and whatever, but then something caught my attention.

"I mean there aren't wolves in California. There haven't been for like 60 years."Stiles said.

"Wait. What?"I was pretty sure that I heard howling. No,I definitely heard it . Just before everything went black. It came from the same direction as Scott´s voice.

"...best thing that's ever happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin," Stiles brought me from my thoughts."Hey Lydia, you look...like you're going to ignore me."She walked past him like next to cemetery what broke my heart. I mean, I do tease him a lot because of that whole obsession with Lydia but...it´s Stiles...sweet, naive, innocent Stiles I secretly want him to get the girl."You two are the cause of this, you know."he said shaking his head .We had this conversation before"Dragging me down to your nerd depth. I'm a nerd by association."

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night."I said kissing his cheek before speeding to Lydia who was waiting for me by the door."

"Who was that?"she asked. I had this conversation before too.

"Stiles, your biggest fan."I said and smiled at her.

"If you don't want to tell me fine. No need for stupid jokes"she complained and I rolled my eyes."What's with the hair?"she added shortly after.

"Ugh...Don't ask!"

* * *

"Hey!"I came to Scott's locker to wish him luck but he didn't even notice me.

"Hey,"he muttered not looking at me. I followed his gaze and found a girl at the end of it. She was talking to Lydia and Jackson and by the look of things, she didn't like it that much. More importantly, she would sneak the look at my twin every now and than what made me smirk.

I looked at Stiles who was too busy talking to that chick...God I'm turning into Lydia!

"You owe me!"I whispered in his ear, leaving him to his staring.

"Hey guys!"I said happily.

"Allison this is Fiona,my best friend. Fi this is Alison, our new best friend," Lydia explained.

"And this is the biggest d*** in the whole town," I said pointing to Jackson which Lydia ignored as usual. Allison looked like she was going to burst out laughing at any moment, and Jackson glared at me, which I chose to ignore. Hey everybody was doing it to me that day, so why not?

I smiled at the sight of my brother, not bothering to listen to Jackson, who was obviously in love with the sound of his own voice.

"So are you going to watch lacrosse practice?" Lydia asked Allison and me.

"Yes" I said helping her drag Allison with us. "You just have to actually be good and you have the girl big bro. Don't screw it up," I whispered quietly to him as we passed.

He is so going to screw it up.

The three of us sat on the bleachers as I once again watched my brother looked at Allison. Before Coach tossed him...a stick? I really don't get lacrosse.

"Oh no!"I whispered and Allison looked at me.

"Is everything alright?"she asked, and Lydia turned to look at us with the raised eyebrow.

"Yes! It´s fine!"I hate that Coach.

Scott went to the goal and Allison asked "Who is he?" pointing to Scotty boy.

"Him? Not sure who he is. Why?"Lydia said. Allison looked at me hopefully.

I sighed. "Yes, you do. I introduce you guys like 10 times already," I said. She just shrugged.

"Oh so are you guys like...dating?"Allison asked trying to sound cool with it.

"Yuck! I would rather make out with Jackson!"I was disgusted by the thought.

"Why do you have the problem with my boyfriend?" Lydia asked. Unfortunately, the conversation wasn't enough for them to miss Scott getting a ball right to the face.

I winced slightly. "Oh...Sorry Scotty but...where is the camera when I need one." I bit my cheek trying not to laugh."He's my brother, twin brother." I told Allison and we got back to watching Scott who surprisingly caught next ball.

"I take that back." he isn't going to screw it up.

"Take what back?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Scott went to the goal and Allison asked "Who is he?" pointing to Scotty boy._

_"Him? Not sure who he is. Why?"Lydia said. Allison looked at me hopefully._

_I sighed. "Yes, you do. I introduce you guys like 10 times already," I said. She just shrugged._

_"Oh so are you guys like...dating?"Allison asked trying to sound cool with it._

_"Yuck! I would rather make out with Jackson!"I was disgusted by the thought._

_"Why do you have the problem with my boyfriend?" Lydia asked. Unfortunately, the conversation wasn't enough for them to miss Scott getting a ball right to the face._

_I winced slightly. "Oh...Sorry Scotty but...where is the camera when I need one." I bit my cheek trying not to laugh."He's my brother, twin brother." I told Allison and we got back to watching Scott who surprisingly caught next ball._

_"I take that back." he isn't going to screw it up._

_"Take what back?"_

He caught next one too,and the one after that, and the one after that...

"He seems to be pretty good, though."Allison said and I looked down to Stiles, hoping for an explanation but he was looking at me for the same reason.

That's when Jackson decided to come out and play.

"That my darling is why I hate your boyfriend." I said glaring at the guy"And the fact he took my Barbie." What can I say? I know how to hold a grudge.

Jackson took a running start and everything went mute. Even the Coach seemed to shut up, and he always has something to say.

"OMG!" I stood up thinking how fun would be to see Jackson´s face If Scoot actually catch the ball.

"That´s my best friend."Stiles yelled.

"Oh my God! Wow!" both Lidia and I screamed what Jackson did not like all but she just smiled at me ignoring the bastard.

* * *

"Bro, you were great, and I don't even get the game!"I said tagging along behind them, unhappy with the fact I was in the woods again.

"It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. But that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. I smell things." he said and I raised my eyebrow, a habit I got from Lydia.

"Small things? Like what?" of course Stiles had to ask. Didn't he got by now that things get weirder when we ask.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."Scott answered.

"What? I don't have any mint mojito gum," he said while going through his pocket and surprise, surprise there was gum.

"Or the fact that Fiona is having..."

"Finish that sentence and I will become an only child."I warned.

"So all this started with a bite?"Stiles asked and I saw where this was going, by big brother however, not so much.

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something."Scott continues to whine.

"I think I've heard of this before," Stiles said with a serious face "It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?"No, he is not but a guy can surely hold a laugh.

"Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy."they continued but I mute the conversation. I felt odd. Like someone was watching me. Actually If I am being honest I can't shake that feeling since last night. I stopped for a second turning around but no one was there.

Turning around once again I saw my brother and Stiles on some field, idly chatting so I run up to them.

Scott squat down looking for his inhaler when I save him.

Tall, dark haired, man, dressed completely in black. He stood there watching Scott before his eyes land on me. I couldn't see him very well from where I was standing but I had strange feeling that I know him, even from here I could tell he is handsome, a lot more handsome than any high school boy Lydia ever set me up with, If I met him I would remember, but I don't.

Stiles saw him soon after me, he tapped Scott on the arm, trying to get his attention.

"What are you doing here?" the guy starts walking to us, not looking at me again "Huh? This is private property" I looked at his face, I was wrong, to say he was handsome would be insulting him.

"Sorry man we didn't know." Stiles answered obviously a little scared.

"We are just looking for something but..."Scott stated. It seems that he, just like me, couldn't look away,though our reasons were probably different"...forget it."

Suddenly the guy took something out of his pocket and tossed it to my brother, looking at me one last time, he turned around and left. Scott looked down at his hand but I knew what was it without inhaler.

"I have to get to work."

"That was Derek Hale," Stiles exclaimed finally closing his months "You remember him, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"he asked Stiles but for some reason I am the one that answered.

"The fire."

"What fire?"Scotty asked.

"His family; they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles explains seeing as I was too busy staring after Derek,wondering why his light,blue- green eyes look so familiar.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning by a door being slammed. Still sleepy I got up from the bed waking to the door. Opening them I find my brother standing in the hallway, soaking wet."Don't ask."he said passing next to me to his room.

* * *

Once again I was on the bleachers with Lydia and Allison. I watched my brother score the point and could not help but get worried. I looked throughout the crowd, hoping to spot Stiles. I find him staring at Scott with the worried expression as well, expression that did not change once Finstock said Scott is the first line.

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen, headphones in my ears, my feet on the table. Closing my eyes, I tried to ignore that stupid feeling of someone watching me but I just got more annoyed. I could not shake it off, no matter how persistently I was, it just wouldn't go away. So I did the next best thing, I distracted myself with tons of FanFictions.

I have been reading "After"on my tablet when Stiles storm into the room.

I pulled my headphones out just in time to hear "Your brother is a werewolf."

"And I am a witch. I even have a book of shadows in the attic."I stated, standing up and going to the fridge.

"I am not kidding!"he yelled frustrated.

"Stiles. I know I screamed "Bite me! Bite me!" last year at Comic Con when I saw Ian Somerhalder but... no"I said stubbornly, refusing to accept the fact that my brother is a ...werewolf.

"It's the only rational explanation!"he said.

"The only rational explanation is that he is a werewolf?"I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well when you say it like that."he complained

"There is no other way to say it!"I screamed"Look I...NO!"I sighed

"He was bitten by a wolf and now there is no sing of the bite."he started to explain but I cut him off.

"There are no wolves in Beacon Hills,you said it yourself."

"That´s the thing,you remember the girl that was cut in half?"he said frustrated

"Yes!"

"My dad found animal hair on the hair."he sat down.

"That mean nothing."

"He can smell things, hear better, he did not have asthma attack since that night and he is getting scary good at lacrosse. And don't even get me started on what he did to my poor chair."He defended his theory

I sighed"Stiles..."

"Look I know it's a lot to take in, especially when we are talking about your twin brother but can you seriously tell me that its complete bullshit?"

"Oh God! Lets say that you are right and not just high...How are we going to tell him this?"I decided to stop fighting about it and tried to actually help.

"I tried. It was brutal."

"Can this get any worst?"It was rhetorical question but

"Yeah, it can actually."he answered

"Of course it can! Why do I even ask"I whispered, If he heard it he decided to ignore it.

"You know how hw have a date with Allison tonight?"

"Yeah,he is super excited about it"I smiled at the thought. I like Allison!

"Its a full moon tonight."he started looking at me with a blank expression on his face.

"Crap!"


	4. Chapter 4

Laying on Scott´s bed , I waited for him to get out of the bathroom. Stiles and I decided to go to that party and try to stop him from killing anyone once - Stiles words not mine - he turns into a wolf.

Is he actually going to become a wolf? Like paws , fur , walking on all fours ?

"Hey honey!" mum said , coming into the room. I smiled at her before getting back to staring at the ceiling.

The bathroom door opened and I heard Scott yell "Mum!" but I did not move an inch.

"Is this a party or a date?" mum asked.

"Maybe both." he answered insecure still not noticing me.

"What´s her name?" she continued and I knew she was smiling.

"Allisoooooon" I said sitting up and smirking.

"Fiona!" my brother yelled when he realised I was there. Some werewolf he is. "Sheriff Stilinski should talk about invasion of privacy with both of you."

"Firstly, Stiles already filled me in. I found topic... Hmmm..." I stopped for a minutes looking for the right word "fascinating. And before you ask, yes I am being sarcastic. Secondly I am your sister and she is your mother. No need to be shy, we saw all of that plenty of times."

"She has you there sweetie!" mum smiled

"Still." he shrugs. Mum gave Scott her keys, still smiling.

"Thank you." he answered, taking a key with both of his hands.

"We don´t have to have a talk, do we?" mum asked.

"I am not having a safe sex talk with you." my twin answered. Oh my God! How stupid he can be she probably did not even thought about that before he reminded her.

"Oh Oh! Oh my God! No I mean about keeping the tank full." she said and that was my queue to leave. "Give me those back! And where do you think you are going young lady? Come back here."

"Are you serious!" Scott and I cried out at the same time.

"You bet I am! I am not going to end up in some reality TV show with a pregnant teenager"

"But why do I have to sit through that. I am going with Stiles!" Of course she ignored that fact. This will be the most embarrassing talk I ever had in life, The only thing that would make it worse would be dad. At least that is not happening.

* * *

"He seems fine to me." I said to Stiles while watching Scott and Allison dance. Looking away from them I found Lydia and Jackson "I on the other hand feel like a peeping Tom. Also, I am disturbed for life."

"Its not that bad." he tried to easy me "Scott is being a perfect gentleman"

"Who said I was talking about Scott?" I asked

"Yeah , that one even I can´t excuse." he said following my gaze. And we are talking about the guy who always has an excuse for Lydia Martin.

"Stiles."

"Yeah!" he turned to me

"Is that Derek?" I asked although I knew the answer. He was there , in his stupid , sexy black leather jacket staring at Scott.

"Where?" he asked but Derek was already gone.

"Never mind , I am probably hallucinating." I turned back to my brother only to see Allison running away "Where is Scott?" I panic seeing as I could not find him anywhere.

"Oh my God! See if Allison knows anything, I will try to find him." he said and run away. God,we suck at this.

Allison runs outside and I followed after her only to find my brother drive away. "Oh my God did he actually do that?" I said to get her attention. She shakes her head and I hugged her "I will kill him I promise Alli but he probably has an explanation,I mean he did not stop talking about your whole day."

"Allison! Fiona!" We heard the voice from behind us. I knew who it was even without turning, and it worries me may I add

"Derek." I turn around giving him a fake smile.

"I´m the friend of Scott." He told to Allison smiling falsely at both of us. Allison turns her head around, looking in direction my big bro drove what Derek use to give me don´t -screw - this - up look , it was very clear even though I knew him for a day "My name is Derek." he said once she turned back

"So, Derek what are you doing on high school party?" I asked, smiling even more sweeter and more falsely.

"Scott asked me to get you to home. Apparently he has one of those migrans!" he said looking at me,daring me to say something.

"Oh...If you miss me you can say so , not use my brother as excuse." he asked for it,really. I don´t know how to shut up when someone expect me.

"Well,shall we?" he said ignoring my comment but I know it annoyed him. It wasn't really clever or much of anything but it annoyed him that I talked after he gave me that look.

The look that he is giving me again. "Sure!" I said going to his car and sitting on the passenger seat. Only when he started the car did something occurred to me. How the hell I know which one was his?!

Derek stopped the car in front of my house. I did not ask him how he knew where I live seeing as I did not really want to know, and he probably wouldn't have answered anyway. The ride itself was awkward, to say at least, but once we dropped Allison of The atmosphere changed. You could say that I was even enjoying it for some, to me completely unknown reason.

I looked at my house carefully , the light was off , the car was there but I knew Scott wasn't , no one was there. Derek seemed to wait for me to get out so you can only imagine his surprise when I turned to him instead.

"So...is this the moment when you tell me that vampires are real too and that I should be careful who I invite in?" I asked. It was the first thing that popped into my mind so I went for it. Usually I think about what I am going to say before I open my month but Scott was in trouble so I couldn't really think clear plus I was kind of nervous around Derek.

He turned to and I swear I saw a smile on his face but it disappeared as fast as it appeared "I don´t know what you are talking about."

"My IQ is 160 so do not patronise me Derek Hale" I said and turned to the house again "Our father left when we were kids, mum works 24/7, so Scott is really the only constant I have in life." turning to him once more I continued "When something is happening, I know and something is happening. Now I don´t know If Stiles is right and he is werewolf, or a vampire or possessed by a bloody alion I don't care. I am going to those woods tonight, the only question is If I am going with you or by myself."

He did not say anything. Looking at me ,he turned and start the car.

"Thank you." I whispered sitting up in my seat

"Don´t thank me yet." he said looking at me what caused me to look back. For the first time tonight our eyes met and I remembered something. Light green eyes, with crumb of blue. It was him that night in the woods, he is the one that knock me out and took me home. Why?

"Maybe I shouldn't thank you at all." I said coldly but he did not even blink.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. Not a word was spoken and I begin to think that this was a mistake. That is when I got the text.

_Where__r u?__ I think Derek bit scott_

from:**Stiles**

I know I should be scared. No actually I should be freaking out at this point, but I did not. It´s like my mind was telling me: "He is dangerous! Get the hell away from him!" but my body did not seem to mind, physically I was perfectly relaxed.

Against my better judgment I answered.

to:**Stiles**

_I am Ok!Stayed at Allison,be home soon.__Where is Scott?_

"Who was that?" he asked not looking at me.

"Who do you think?" I did not get the answer, thought.

He stopped the car, looking around he turned to me and said "Stay in the car!"

"NO!" I said going for the handle but he grabbed my hand. I glared at him, and usually that would be enough for a guy to let go, but Derek Hale was not a high school boy.

"Stay in the car." he said slowly, emphasizing every word.

"No!" I repeated stubbornly. To say he was not happy with the answer,would be putting it lightly.

"It is not safe! I cannot track your brother, watch out for the hunters and look after you." he pointed out frustrated by my behavior.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Then why are you in the car with me?" He got me there.

"I am not staying in the car while my brother..."

"We don't have time for this! Just trust me and stay in the car!"

"Trust you? And why would I do that?"

"Because deep down in your heart you know you can." he said simply and I knew he was right. For some reason I did trust him. My brain screamed No but my heart was saying Yes.

"Maybe, but it´s very, very deep." I said

"Well then I suggest you dig fast cause you are not getting out of this car!" he was annoyed, I could tell.

"Why do you care!" I yelled

"Because you are 16 and there is already one sixteen-years-old out there! While you are fighting here with me, your brother is killing someone or getting killed!"

"This is blackmail! I am a teenager, I know one when I see it!"

"Well, that seems to be the only way to deal with you." He defended himself.

"Fine! I stay in your stupid car!" I screamed once I heard the howling "But I don´t trust you."

"I would be disappointed If you did." he said before leaving the car. Than he did something I did not see coming, he locked it. Sneaky bastard.

"No! I hate you! I hate you Derek! I hate you!" I screamed after him but he did not seem to care.

* * *

Derek saved Scott from the hunters-werewolf hunters and then came back to take me home. I was mad about that whole locking me in the car thing so I refused to say a single word or even spare him a glance the whole ride back. He didn't seem to care though. He just dropped me off home and left me without saying goodbye.

My night actually became worse once I went in the house because there was one very angry looking,older brother waiting for me there. After sitting me down and giving me the speech about strangers and getting into their car. He also told me that Stiles was right and he is, in fact, a werewolf.

That is, pretty much, why I am laying in my bed, awake, at midnight. I sighted, turning around so I can face the window before closing my eyes tightly, hoping sleep will come eventually. Then I heard something, a light knocking on the window. Opening my eyes I saw Derek and my first instinct was to run to him and open the window.

"What is wrong? Is Scott OK?" I asked,in one breath,the second he stepped into the room.

"You hate me?" he closed the window.

"I...umm..." I was confused by his question "Yeah!I hate you" really confused.

"So..." he started coming closer to me. With every step he took forward I took one back until I hit the bed "If I do this..." he trailed his fingers down my jaw, to my neck "you wouldn't feel a thing?"

"Exactly." I said breathing hard.

"Because you hate me?" he offered.

"Yes, I hate you,so very much!"

"Hmm...And If I am to do this..." he repeated and then start putting gently kisses down my neck. I moaned. "You would hate it too?"

"I would!" but I did not, I could not.

"Then this won´t be a problem." he stated before putting his lips over mine. I answered immediately. The kiss was passionate, breathtaking, earth shattering, mind blowing choose any of it and you are right. Kissing him was different than kissing any other boy. Its like I had this strange urge not to stop.

Suddenly he stopped , he looked right into my eyes and said "honey, wake up." Wait, what?

I heard knocking. Opening my eyes once more,I found myself on bed...alone. There was no sign of Derek but my mother was on the other side of the door,knocking "Sweetheart,I need your help."

"Coming!" I yelled before burying my head into the pillow.

"Well isn't that just...perfect..." I whispered.


	5. Second Chance at First Line

"What are you doing?"Lydia asked sitting on the floor,next to me.

"Thinking."I answered staring at the opposite wall. I really wanted to be left alone,but I rarely get what I want.

"About..."she started and I knew she won't drop it

"A boy..."I offered uncertainly,turning to look at her.

"Finally!I was starting to think you are gay."Lidia said and my mouth hang open.

"Lydia..."I wanted to tell her how stupid that was but,as always,she did not let me finish.

"What,is a fair guess!I set you up with pretty much every guy in this school and...nothing."she was right there.

"Firstly if I was gay,I would asked you out."I said,and I most definitely would!The girl is just gorgeous,totally understand Stiles,but I am not,so I just get jealous sometimes"Secondly,not every guy."I pointed out.

"Please tell me it's not him again,Fi,we have already been through this,Ian is not going to ask you out,like ever."she said,shaking her head disappointedly.

"His name is Isaac and it's not him."I said,the whole Lahey thing is still a sore spot for me,I had a massive crush on him,but he never did anything about it so neither did I. Eventually we became friends,and I think it is better that way,he definitely need one.

"Than who is it!Came on girl,you have to tell me!"she exclaimed !I am not telling her.

"Tell you what?"Allison came out of never,join us on the floor. Wait?What is she doing here.

"What are you doing here?"I repeated out loud this time. Lydia and I had a free period but she did not,she had English,I know that for the fact,Scott made me memoirs her schedules .

"Teacher did not showed up."she answered simply. How come that never happen to me?"Tell you what?"

"Our girl is crashing over someone and for the first time since ever it's not that clumsy lacrosse player. "Lydia answered instead of me. Really?What am I now,retard?I can speak for myself.

"He is not clumsy,he just have bad luck!"I defended Isaac but the truth was,I did not buy it. He never talks about it and when I mention it he think of some stupid excuse to leave.

"Who is it?"Allison asked happily.

"I really don't want to talk about it"who am I kidding, I do, but I cannot, I don't even know what is going on. I mean...I barely like the guy, I saw him twice, I yelled at him, and he is a werewolf that bite my brother, and probably wants to kill him,maybe me too, and...Oh God, I am so fucked.

"Oh come on,when I started dating Jackson you were the first to know. Every single little detail!"she is not going to let this go,is she.

"That is not true!I still don't know what the hell you see in him."I looked at her for the first time since she sat down.

"Fiona Amelia McCall."crap. She gave me that look,the one she give Stiles when he gets really boring.

"I don't know Ok!I mean...I might have had a dream about certain guy...that I met couple of days ago,but that doesn't mean I like him!"I said leaning my head against the wall behind me.

"What kind of dream?"Allison asked. I raised an eyebrow,turning to her and she got it " Oh!"

"If you are having sex dream about someone..."Lydia started but I really didn't want to hear it so I interrupt.

"It was not a sex dream!More like serious make out session and then...I might have wake up before anything happened."I cover my face with hands.

"Who is it!?"they were getting impatient.

"I am not answering that!I shouldn't even say anything!"

"It's Derek,isn't it?"she said and my eyes widen.

"What?!"I asked and in same time Lydia said " Who?"

"Scott's friend,he drove us home from your party. He is kinda hot,a little creepy but definitely hot."Alison answered to Lydia,ignoring me completely.

"No,no,no!It's not Derek!"I practically yelled.

"Oh,it's so him."Lydia said smiling wickedly.

" No. It. is. not." I said standing up"I hate Derek. He is a...an ass .I like Jackson better than him"I might be overdoing it there.

"She loves him."Lydia said to Allison.

"She so does."Alli answered

"God! You are impossible to talk with! " I screamed before turning around and going to find my brother and Stiles.

I came to the filed just in time to se Jackass owertrow Scotty.

"Hey idiot! Do you want me to kill you!" I yelled what caused Coach to give me a look .I was about to add something else before Coach spoke up again.

"Hey McCall! Hey McCall!" he yelled coming closer to Scotty. I saw Jackson mouth move and I started to worry,that jackass can piss of a saint,how bad can it be with a werewolf?

"My grandmother can move faster than that. And she is dead." I heard Finstock say as I came closer."Do you think you can run faster than a lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"after couple second he added"I can`t hear you"I suppose Scott answered him. This is bad.

"Yes Coach!"he said louder. I was about to run there and stop this,seeing as I could practically hear the anger in his voice but someone grabbed my arm.

I turned around and found Derek there,He was holding my forearm tightly enough so I cannot escape,but not enough to hurt me. His eyes were fixed at Scott and my on him

"McCall's gonna do it again!McCall's gonna do it again!"I heard Finstock yell and I know it is going to be bad. I turned back to the field but I did not want to see it happen.

I saw my brother run to Jackson,then jackson was on the floor and Scott on his knees. I wanted to run there and help him but Derek's hold was stopping me. I looked at him over my shoulder but he was not looking at me.

"Don'the whispered when Scott and Stiles run toward the school"He can't control it. He'll hurt you."he said a lot softer than I ever heard him speak what confused me to no end.

"He won't!He would never!"I defended,turning to him completely.

"He will and he won't even realise what is happening."he said coldly,once again, letting go of my arm"Tell him not to play,make him realise,or else I will."and with that he left.

I run toward the locker room and heard Stiles saying"You can't play on Saturday. You have to get out of the game."

"But I'm a first line!"Scott said as I came in.

"No,you are not."I said

"Not anymore."Stiles added

I was on the phone with Lydia when I arrived home. No one was there so I went up stairs.

"No!I am not asking him out Lydia!"I said

"Why not?"

"Because he is the definition of the bad boy! And he is older,probably doesn't even remember my name. Plus I cannot stand him."I listed

"Did not stop you from having..."

"It's not like you are on drugs or anything,right?"I heard mom say from Scott's room.

"Wait a sec Lyd"I said putting her on hold. She hates to be called like that. I am in so much trouble...

"Right now?"Scott asked. I almost burst into laughter. This will be fun.

"Right now?"mom repeated"I'm sorry,what do you mean right now?Have you ever taken drugs?"she asked and I could imagine her face perfectly.

I peeked in the room just in time to see Scotty raise his eyebrows and ask"Have you?"

That seem to stop her,she took couple of steps back before saying"Get some sleep.

She walked out the room and find me there with one hand on the hip and other on the handle of my room"Hey mom!"I said.

"I would lectur you for coming home late and ask why but I am afraid of the answer so I'll pass. Just don't do it again."with that she walked away.

I did not laugh until she was downstairs."Sorry Lydia!Mom!"I managed to utter through laughter.

"Yeah its fine. Where were we?"she asked but it was only rhetorical "Ah yes I was saying..."she started when I heard something coming from Scott's room. It sounded like someone was being thrown into the wall.

"Lydia,I have to go!"I hang up before she could say anything.

"What are you talking about?"I heard Scott cry out before I came into the room and saw Derek holding my brother against the wall.

"You almost shifted in front of them!"he said

"What's your problem! Let go of him!"I throw first thing I saw on him. Scott's lacrosse stick. And of course I missed.

"If they find out about you,they find out about all of us. And then its not just the hunters after us. It`s everyone."he was making sense. I knew why he was doing it so I stop throwing things on him. Not that I would hit him anyway.

"They didn't see anything!I swear!"Scott said

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play that game on saturday...I'm gonna kill you myself."he said before letting go of Scott. He looked at me for a second before disappearing through the window.

I ran to Scott"Are you Ok!"

"Yes,I am fine now."he said smiling at me

"This is all my fault."I admit

"No,its not!"he said"What could you possibly do against the grown werewolf!"

"I didn't even try Scott!"I said. Shaking my head,I left the room.

I opened the door of my room but before I could close it I was pinned against them."Shh...It's just me,don't worry."I heard familiar voice behind me. Derek's hand pinned my arms against the wood,the rest of his body was so close that I could feel his every muscle on my back.

"Somehow,I don't find that reassuring."I said not bothering to fight or even try to turn around. I felt weird,can't explain it it was almost as something was telling me to trust him.

"I would never hurt you."he said,turning me around,but still holding me against the door. Our faces were really close,I could feel his hot breath on my face. I had this odd feeling of deja vu and for a moment there I thought I was dreaming but I knew better than that.

"And I am supposed to believe that. You just threatened to kill my brother."that is how I knew this is not a dream. None of this is a dream.

"But you are not your brother..."he said, letting go of my arms and pulling away. My body seems to not like that very much"you are...something else."he finally said but it felt like that was not what he was going to say. It felt like a lie. I looked at him and his cold facade was crumbling,so I let it go.

"You mean I am not a hormonal teenage boy that only thinks about one thing?"I asked smiling at him.

He shakes his head before saying "He is going to get us all killed and all because of a girl!"he was angry now,I could feel it,but he was also back to being reserved,mysterious werewolf which I was glad about.

"Well...Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"I quoted Damon Salvatore,looking straight into his eyes.

"No."he went to the window ready to jump of but before he did he turn to look at me one last time and added"Sometimes,it's about hate."

I stared at the place he previously occupied for a couple of minutes wondering If I will ever be able to understand that man.

I watched Lydia and Scott at the bored doing the math problems. Well Lydia solving hers,Scotty boy was...doing something. They were talking,and knowing Lydia,and I know her well enough,it was bad.

Finishing her problem,she went to her seat. I observed her curiously,but she just looked the other way. Is she seriously still mad about whole hanging up thing? Unbelievable!

"Mister McCall,you're nowhere near solving your problem."teacher said.

I swear I heard Scott mumble "Tell me about it!"

Yeah,I was right,it was bad.

"You can't seriously still be mad about it!I heard my brother scream so I hang up on you!"I was going down the hallway,following Lydia like a lost puppy. You might as well call me Stiles.

"All right! Maybe I am exaggerating a little. I mean its not like you are totally blowing me off."she said opening the locker and putting her books inside.

"I would never do that!"and I wouldn't. Except if she talks about Jackson,I really can't listen to that.

"Anyway,Jackson is fine..."she said. Please someone kills me. I can't leave after I just apologise,but I really,really don't want to listen to that.

"Good. That's good!"I nodded my head,giving her my best fake smile.

"Still I can't believe your brother did that..."she started while looking for something in her locker. I could totally run away now,she won't even notice ,her head is deep into the locker.

I was debating my escape when Stiles appeared out of nowhere,taking me by hand and dragging me along. Lydia looked angry."It's his fault!"I said over the shoulder,walking behind my best guy friend but she just slammed the locker shut and turn around. She is going to kill me.

"Great!Look what you did now!"I said unhappily walking beside him. I was pleased that I don't have to hear about Jackass but Lydia is mad at me now and she is my best friend as much as Stiles is.

"She was talking about Jackson,you were about to run away any moment!"he pointed out

"That is not true!I would never...What are we doing anyway?"I decided it is the best for me to shut up before Danny is the only one of my bffs that actually talks with me.

"Looking for Scott."

"Why?"I asked stupidly

"Because we don't know where he is."he answered,rolling his eyes

"Really?And here I thought we are looking for him because we know where he is."

We did not have to look long or very hard seeing as my big bro was by his locker looking like someone kicked his pappy. Stiles let go of my hand and grabbed poor Scott,yanking him away from the locker to the wall."Can you hear them?"he asked and only than did I notice Sheriff Stilinski.

We did not have to look long or very hard seeing as my big bro was by his locker looking like someone kicked his pappy. Stiles let go of my hand and grabbed poor Scott,yanking him away from the locker to the wall."Can you hear them?"he asked and only than did I notice Sheriff Stilinski and another cop talking to the headmaster

"I take it this is not about you?"I asked Stiles,leaning against the wall and watching them go into a spy mode.

"Curfew because of the body."Scott said not paying attention to me or Stiles who slapped his arm and exclaimed " Unbelievable"

"My dad is out there looking for a rabid animal,while the jerk who actually killed the girl is just hang around doing what ever he wants!"he said and Scott turned around.I stayed quiet seeing as I really had nothing to say,first one for me.

"Stiles,you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."my brother tried to reason with him.

"I can do something!"Oh no,he is getting the idea.

"Like what?"Scott asked.

"Find the other half of the body."he offered

"What?!"I said at the same time as Scott yelled "Are you kidding?"but our friend was a man on the mission.

Then my brother spotted Alison and I run in the opposite direction not wanting to see them sucking each other faces or what ever were they gonna do. can you blame me,it is my brother we are talking about.

I walked out of school only to find myself face to face with my biggest enemy."Great!Just what I needed. Jackass Whitmore."I said,passing next to him but he grabbed my hand.

"Stop calling me that!"he looked angry but I never cared about that.

"Sweetie,that is your name."I said like I was talking to a three-year-old. Once again I tried to go pass him and once again I was stopped"What?"I asked ,rolling my eyes and turning to him.

"Call me Jackass one more time and I..."he started

"And you'll what?Huh?!"I got that one from Derek"Lets put it so you can understand. You date Lydia. I am best friend with Lydia. Girls talk,especially about boys. Got that?"he nodded"She,for some,to me,unknown reason loves you so she talks about you and sometime I actually listen."I said,there was no one around,seeing as class started long ago.

"Where are you going with this?"he asked dumb.

"Lets say I know something about you and If I say it out loud ...well all that fear and respect that people feel when they hear your name will vanish into the thin air. You see where I am going now?"I smirked and finally walked passed him"Oh and one more thing..."I said,stopping suddenly and looking at him over the shoulder. He did not move ,just turned to me"stay away from my brother or I'll do something far worse than telling a secret."Mom is gonna kill me when she find out I ditched school was all I could think while walking away from Jackson.


End file.
